Pain
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: Both Hisagi and Izuru are feeling pained by the betrayal of their captains, so where do they find their releif? In each other of course, and alcohol.... SONGFIC! rated M for Yaoi stuffs, and lots of it, sorta fluffy and lemony, don't like don't read......


Yo everyone, welcome to another of my Bleach songfics

For all of you who enjoyed Tourniquet 2, I think you may find this one even more to your liking, with plenty of fluffy Shuu/Kira-ness and some lemony stuffs from the corners of my perverted mind.

Based on the song Pain by Three Days Grace

As always, I don't own Bleach, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Nor do I own Pain, Pain belongs to Three Days Grace

Summary: Both Shuuhei and Izuru are suffering from the pain of betrayal by their once captains, and how do they find relief, well in each other of course, and alcohol….

As usual the lyrics are in bold

AND FYI, I AM OFFICIALLY DATING SOI FON!!!!!!!

Kay that is all, please enjoy and review!!!!!!

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

'**cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

Izuru Kira was in pain. No, not the kind of pain one may feel from a physical wound, an emotional pain, the kind that just oozes hurt, anger and betrayal. Sitting in his office In the third division, he was hunched over a tall stack of paperwork, scribbling away.

His workload had increased about three times after Ichimaru had left, meaning he was acting captain, and as acting captain he got all the paperwork that was expected of a captain as well as his lieutenant paperwork that he had to do on a regular basis, and he would not get a break until they appointed a new captain to squad three.

He really needed some form of relief from his constant stress and workload, but all the paperwork he was doing was keeping him from feeling the pain of his captain's betrayal, so he kept going, no matter how much it took out of him.

**You're sick of feeling down**

**You're not the only one**

**I'll take you by the hand**

**And I'll show you a world you can understand  
**

Hisagi Shuuhei was in pain. No, it wasn't the kind of pain one may feel from a physical wound, but an emotional pain, the kind that just seeps hurt, anger, and betrayal.

"gods, I'm finally done" he sighed, slamming the pen in his hand down onto the desk. Since Tosen and the other captains had left, Hisagi was expected to do all of his usual paperwork as well as the paperwork of the non-existent ninth squad captain, it was alot and very taxing, but he had managed to get the worst of it done in a day.

He sighed and stretched, felling an all too familiar dull throb echo in his head, the hurt and pain that Tosen had inflicted on his departure. He had found the quickest and easiest way to staunch that overflowing pain was too immerse himself in his work. But he was finished. He had done all of the necessary paperwork and had already reviewed and edited the newest issue of Seireitei Monthly, it was the first time in awhile he had had so much free time, meaning, yup, here it comes.

When he had found himself with nothing to do the pain would hit him about twice as bad as it normally would. It hurt, like a sharp blade that had been permanently stabbed into his chest, and had been left there, letting the skin grow over it, so it eventually became a part of him. He franticly thought of something he could occupy his time with "hey, I'll go see, Izuru, I bet he would like some company" he had found that Izuru had also taken the betrayal hard and had also taken on a role as acting captain, so they were really in the same boat.

"Misery does love company after all" he thought to himself as he took off for the 3rd squad barracks.

**This life is filled with hurt**

**When happiness doesn't work**

**Trust me and take my hand**

**When the lights go out, you will understand**

There was a light tap on his door, but Izuru already knew who it was "come in Hisagi-san" he mumbled, not looking up from his report, the door slid open, and he flicked his eyes up, and sure enough, there he stood, tattoos and all, he then quickly returned his attention to his report.

"Evening Izuru, thought you might like some company" he entered and sat in a nearby chair "what about all your paperwork" Izuru asked, still not looking up "done" he responded, yawning, and Izuru couldn't help but fell a twinge of jealousy " well, stay if you want, I'm just finishing up, but don't bother me, I need to focus" he muttered, taking another paper off the top of his significantly smaller stack "sure I'll wait, I wanna talk to you anyway" he sighed and stretched, reaching his arms up over his head, he closed his eyes, humming.

Izuru couldn't help but be distracted, after all, Hisagi Shuuhei was sex on two legs "focus Izuru, focus" he prayed for patience and reluctantly returned to his paperwork. One aching hand and a half hour later he finally finished, he massaged his hand and called to Hisagi who was now reading an old issue of Seireitei Monthly.

"done" he murumured, standing up, he stretched his arms and legs and glanced over at Hisagi who was just closing the magazine "you didn't have to stay you know, you could of just come by tomorrow" he muttered " well, I guess, but I was feeling a little" he stopped trying to think of an appropriate word "lonely, and since were going through the same thing, I thought I'd come see how you were doing" Izuru was about to argue " and no, I couldn't of gone to see Hinamori-chan, she's still recovering, remember" he reminded Izuru and he in turn nodded "your right" he sighed and looked out into the growing darkness of the night, just as the first stars appeared in the sky

"I'm sorry, Shuuhei, for trying to get rid of you, I've just found myself wanting to be alone lately" he looked up at Shuuhei who was staring him down "well, I figured the phrase misery loves company applied here, so since were both on the same boat…..well more like sinking boat, I thought you might like someone to lean on for a bit" he explained "I know that's what I need" he whispered, and Izuru felt a twinge of guilt, he knew Hisagi was hurting and all he needed was someone he could share his pain with and he had tried to get rid of him,

"shame on you Izuru" Wabisuke echoed in his head, in a very motherly fashion "shut up" he thought back. Instead of the snappy retort he thought he was going to get, he felt a gentle push as Wabisuke urged him on "what he needs most right now is a friend" he said again, he felt himself smile, he liked it when Wabisuke acted cool like this.

"You look ill" Hisagi's voice snapped him back to reality "oh, do I, I've been so focused on reports and paperwork I haven't been taking really good care of myself" he murmured, combing his fingers through hid hair. Izuru's skin color was more pale and white than usual, when he had stood up, Hisagi could see a bit of a hunch in his back and shoulders, and he was starting to form black bags under his eyes "not like you're looking to great yourself" Izuru joked back, and it was true, Hisagi hadn't really seen sunlight in a week, and his skin was lightly pale like Izuru's, but not as much. "I am glad you came Shuuhei, after all misery loves company" Izuru smiled a small smile, but it was that little smile that made Hisagi's day, he loved it when Izuru smiled.

"so where is it" Shuuhei asked, he dropped back onto his chair and looked at his friend expectantly "what are you talking about" Izuru turned his back to him, feigning ignorance "the sake, c'mon Kira, the sake, we can't help comfort each other with out sake" Izuru soon found himself smiling again, this was the most fun he had had in days "what are you talking about Shuuhei, I don't keep sake here" he turned around, keeping his face as composed as possible "don't bullshit me, I know Rangiku-san keeps an extra stash in here so her captain doesn't confiscate it" he grinned "well, even if I did have alcohol hiding in my room, I don't thing Rangiku-san would want us drinking her stash" he retorted, Shuuhei sighed "tell her I'll pay her back, just get it out already, I'm not an idiot" Izuru finally gave in and dropped to the floor

"its in the floor" he heard Shuuhei ask from somewhere above him, he dug his fingers into the groove in the floorboards and wrenched up the loosest one "yeah, she's really cautious" he responded, carrying in his arms was a huge dusty case, he dropped it onto the desk and stepped back, grabbing a knife out of his drawer, he popped the top off, grabbed two large bottles and threw one to Shuuhei "yeah no kidding, she's really cautious" he smirked, popping the cap off his bottle. Izuru could still feel himself hurting, but not like before, having a friend to talk to and share the pain with was definitely helping, and he had a hunch, that the sake would help him even more.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all**

"so how is the 9th squad holding up" Izuru asked lightly, situating himself on the chair opposite Hisagi's "okay I guess, I actually think I'm the one whose doing the worst sometimes, how about your squad" he shot back after taking a large gulp of sake

"same, I am the one doing worst though, but its pretty understandable, I mean, we both looked to our captains for help, guidance, support, and then they just turned on not only us, but all of the Soul Society, but those who were closest to them probably would be the ones having the most trouble" Izuru took a sip of his own sake "yeah, I heard Rangiku-san is having a tough time with it, her and Ichimaru grew up together didn't they" Izuru nodded, remembering a couple days ago when Rangiku had come to him in tears, seeking comfort and alcohol

"well, what about Captain Komamura, him and Tosen had a past as well, didn't they" Izuru asked, taking another drink, he smiled to himself as the sake slowly began clouding his mind and conscious "yes, but he's a captain, so he's doing his best to keep up a façade of indifference"

Hisagi couldn't help but smirk as he saw Izuru's control quickly begin to slip, he was so easy to get drunk, it should be criminal, but that's not to say that Hisagi couldn't help but start feeling a little drunk, he had let his guard down so much and his constant all-nighters for the past couple of days had severely weakened his tolerance level.

" hey Izu come over here" he gestured to Izuru, beckoning him to his chair, and he couldn't help but noticed he had called him Izu, that was his nickname when he was drunk since whenever Hisagi tried to call him that when he was conscious, he would get angry, so he saved it for time like these. Izuru got up from his chair and stumbled over to Hisagi, he giggled and stared at him "your so cute Shuu" he giggled more.

Shuuhei loved it when he called him Shuu, it was also only for times like these, and he would only call him Shuu when they were alone. He got up from his chair and pushed Izuru down into it. He felt himself stumbling and held onto the back of the chair, he could feel the alcohol taking over as he gripped onto the other mans shoulders, he bent down and whispered into his ear "your pretty cute yourself Izu" he had no idea why he said that, it had just kind of slipped out, he took a firm grasp on his shoulders again and dug his hands and thumbs into the tense muscles on his back

"your so tense" he mumbled and he heard Izuru agree "mmmhhmmm, it all thanks to that damn paperwork and all this stress, if that bastard Ichimaru hadn't of left, I wouldn't be so fucked up at the moment" Shuuhei made note that whenever he was drunk, Izuru would sometime say the first thing that had come to his mind at the moment, he would also do most of his cursing while in this state

"what I really need is an effective stress release method" he held out the last E in release as Hisagi pressed his hand harder into his shoulder blade " I find a massage can be very relaxing and an effective form of stress relief at times like these" he whispered into his ear and Izuru shivered.

Hisagi slowly pushed his way into the pressure points on Izuru's shoulders, and he felt the muscles there distress and unknot "Mhhmmmmm……ahhhhhhhh…..hahaha, oh that's amazing, ohhh, please don't stop, it feels so good Shuu" he moaned, giggled and then sighed in relief. Hisagi had to admit, the sounds Izuru was making were getting him aroused and incredibly horny, which in turn only caused him to push in harder, causing Izuru to continue to make his comments.

Soon, Shuuhei found himself totally lost in his pleasure as had Izuru, making all memories and thoughts of Ichimaru and Tosen evaporate on the spot.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

'**cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

"How was that Izu" Shuuhei mumbled, slumping down into the other chair "relieving, pleasurable, and most of all" he bent toward him and whispered "Arousing" in what was perhaps the most sexually enticing voice Shuuhei had ever heard in his life

" and the pain" he whispered back " what pain Shuu" he giggled again and took another swig of sake and handed the bottle to Hisagi, who as soon as he lifted the bottle to his lips, Izuru started laughing "haha, Shuu, you just kissed me" he said loudly, and he immediately understood, drinking from the same bottle like that was sort of like an indirect kiss

"your so drunk Izu" he responded, and the other man just smiled and laughed. Hisagi stumbled over to the couch across the room and laid down on it, taking his sake with him, he took another sip and smiled. He faintly remembered someone named Tosen from earlier, but who was that, and why did the name sound do familiar, he took another sip and set the bottle on the ground "HEY SHUU" he heard Izuru yell from across the room "I CAN SEE YOU SHUU" he yelled and smiled in a sing-song voice.

Yes, he was sure, getting drunk with your best friend was the very best form of pain and stress relief that Shuuhei could imagine, and little did he know, it was about to tak a dramatic and unexpected turn.

**Anger and agony are better than misery**

**Trust me, I've got a plan, when the lights go out you will understand**

"Hey Shuu" Izuru moaned loudly, gods, he wished he wouldn't do that "do you know what a Gin Ichimaru is" he asked lazily, weird, that sounded just as familiar as Tosen, but like before, he couldn't exactly pinpoint where he had heard it

"no clue, hey Izu" he called out "what" "do you know what a Tosen is" he asked, doubting he knew "noooooppe" was his response "but they both sound familiar don't they, I've definitely heard those names before" Hisagi sat up "me toooooooo" he held out the OO for as long as possible before falling back onto the couch.

It was silent for a second, then Hisagi heard movement, seconds later, he felt Izuru sit on the other side of the couch, and heard crying. He wanted to reach over and comfort him so bad, but he was having trouble sitting up. He found the strength and forced himself upright; he grabbed onto Izuru's hand and pulled him into his arms. Izuru quietly cried into his chest

"whatsamatter" he slurred his words, but Izuru didn't respond and continued crying. Hisagi brought up his other hand and gently stroked Izuru's hair, trying to comfort him in any way possible. He slowly felt his conscious edge back to him and remembered Izuru's question from earlier.

Gin Ichimaru, the ex-captain of the 3rd division and one of the captains that had betrayed the Soul Society, and Kaname Tosen, the ex- captain of the 9th division, who had also betrayed the Soul Society. Hisagi felt an all too familiar pain returning to him, a horrible, empty feeling that he had wished to forget.

He looked down at Izuru and saw a sake bottle in his hand. He quickly grabbed it and downed the contents. As his consciousness began to fade once again, he had heard a small voice in the back of his head whisper to him "c'mon, now's your chance for some real relief, make a move" it had told him, and he was very tempted.

He had a drunken, probably horny, hurting man sobbing into his robe, and that's not including the fact that he's gorgeous. His body was telling him, the quickest way to bliss was through Izuru Kira, but what was left of his conscious was telling him otherwise "you can't, he's your friend, don't take advantage of him in this weakened state" it was true, he held onto his conscious and held him tighter, ignoring the desire he could feel, flooding throughout his body.

"Hey, Shuu" he heard Izuru whisper as his cries ceased. Shuuhei looked down at him, his face was red and tear-stained, his eyes, oh dear gods, his eyes his beautiful ocean blue eyes shone with a sorrowful brilliance. He could feel all vestiges of his conscious disappear at that moment, his desire and instinct overpowering him, he bent in for the kiss, but was beat to it, and before he knew it, Izuru had pushed his way into his mouth with a very determined tongue.

Shuuhei could only describe the sensation in one way. Paradise, a deliciously sweet, drunken, paradise. He felt his desire try and take control and he felt himself trying to overpower the younger man, but he was far to determined and pushed Shuuhei down, onto the couch, not breaking contact.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

'**cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all**

Hisagi would have never imagined he would be on the bottom. Izuru had somehow stripped Hisagi of his upper robe, and stripped himself of his upper robe, without breaking the kiss, Hisagi was so surprised at that he found it hard to imagine that he had not done this before.

Izuru thoroughly explored every corner of his captive's mouth, pushing aside his tongue like it was a minor annoyance. They had both consumed so much sake, it tasted to Hisagi as though Izuru, instead of his mouth secreting saliva, it was secreting sake, and Hisagi soon found himself trying to drink it from his mouth.

The sudden realization of a need for air forced Hisagi to push against Izuru's bare chest, reluctantly breaking the kiss; they both took loud deep breaths.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough **

'**cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing **

**Rather feel pain**

"Dear gods" Hisagi gasped, filling his lungs with oxygen, he looked up at Izuru. His stoic and sorrowful face had been replaced by something very different. He looked confident, he was smiling, the want and desire showed oh so clearly in his face. The way he was staring at Hisagi was like an animal that was about to consume its first meal in a week, all inhibition was gone from his being

"are you ready" he asked quietly, Hisagi nodded "but I'm not going down without a fight" he responded, Izuru grinned maniacally "didn't expect you too, but neither am I" Hisagi wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back down, their mouths met again, and entered battle once more.

They were both falling further and further from conciseness and sanity, the feeling of bare skin on skin contact was like a drug, each push sent a rush of pleasure surging through the bodies of both lieutenants. Underneath his shihakusho, Hisagi could feel his erection slipping and rubbing hard against Izuru's, which did nothing to help his continuing fall from sanity.

He needed to be freed from the confinement of his lower robe, LIKE NOW! "Izuru" he murmured into his mouth "Hmmm" he replied, breaking the kiss once more "could you umm…." He couldn't say he wasn't embarrassed to say it, because he was, but he did it anyway "What, Shuu" he purred into his ear "I need you to take my pants off" he muttered, trying to say it as quietly as possible

"come again" the smile on Izuru's face was slowly getting bigger "JUST TAKE MY FUCKING PANTS OFF" he yelled, he saw Izuru nod " sure Shuu, all you had to do was ask" he could feel him slowly making his way down his now sweat slicked skin, kissing and licking as he went.

He was so lost in his own pleasure he barely noticed as Izuru undid his sash and yanked off the rest of his uniform. Hisagi felt an involuntary sigh of relief escape his throat as he was freed from his tight, black prison "better" he heard Izuru from somewhere down below "so MUCH" he shouted the last word as he felt Izuru take his erection all the way into his mouth.

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

**That you're wounded**

He gasped and felt another intense surge of pleasure "Ah…ahhhhh…..Izu" he breathed out, refusing to look down. He shut his eyes as his hands frantically searched for something to take hold of, one grasping to the couch, and the other flying up into Izuru's hair, he grasped it and held on for dear life.

Izuru had now taken up a slow bobbing motion with his mouth, only intensifying the almost unbearable warmth and pleasure that had spread to all parts of his body, he heard a loud moan that he suspected came from his own mouth, but it was so loud and feral, he wasn't so sure. "Please….please don't stop now Izu…ru" he whispered as he felt Izuru starting to slow his pace.

He glanced up at Hisagi "Keep going" he asked, and Hisagi nodded frantically "Gods….I…am….begging you……..DON'T STOP" he shouted before he felt his hand, with its still firm grip on the other mans hair, forced his head back down, and Izuru soon took up his sucking motion, but this time with more force and gusto. He could fell his tongue teasing the tip of his erection and lightly licked off the pre-cum that had leaked out

"Fuck….Izuru…I" he felt himself cut off as a loud, scream escaped his lips as Izuru pushed his mouth all the way down his base, so that was what it was like to be deep-throated, where in hell had he learned how to do that.

"mmmmm…..you taste really good Shuu" Izuru mumbled looking up for only a second before taking Hisagi into his mouth again, with a little more force than before, Shuuhei felt another loud moan escape his throat as he felt himself approaching his climax "damn it……Izuru….I'm gonna…..fuck" he muttered as Izuru deep-throated him once more before he reached his end

"Izuru, I'm gonna fucking cum, like NOW" he shouted as he felt it come. He screamed out his approval, bucked his hips forward and arched his back, and sighed, his stomach now covered in his own fluid. He closed his eyes, reveling in the aftermath, and felt a warm tongue on his abdomen. He glanced down and saw Izuru licking his stomach clean

"sweet gods above, that was amazing" he whispered, pushing himself up, and Izuru pushed a hand to his chest, lowering him back down "Shuu, lay back down, I'm not done yet" he grinned "that is of course, if you still have the stamina to go on" he added lightly, staring into Shuuhei's eyes expectantly "if you do, I could go all night" he smirked. Izuru sat up and started untying his own sash

"ummm…" Shuuhei mumbled, propping himself up with his elbow "how can I help you" Izuru replied sweetly "do you think I could…." He stopped. What he really needed was to stop getting so damn embarrassed at stupid at stupid things like this, it was just the two of them, and he doubted Izuru would turn him down "what Shuu, tell me, ask and you shall receive" Shuuhei felt he already knew, but just wanted the satisfaction of hearing him say it "before we…..go on…um…could I maybe….return the favor"

he looked away, a deep red blush on his cheeks "sure, all you had to do was ask" he grinned again and finished undoing his sash, stripping off his lower robe. Hisagi stood in awe, a naked, horny, and hard Izuru was a sight to behold. He looked down at himself "at least were about the same" he thought to himself.

He looked back up and saw Izuru situating himself above him. He kneeled on the couch, his knees on either side of Shuhei's head, he had arched himself over his head and was gripping onto the couch behind him with his hands" that good" he heard above him, he grunted his approval. Izuru bit back a gasp as Shuuhei took his hard throbbing member into his mouth. He took deep breaths, letting Shuu regulate the speed and pace at which he was sucking on his length. "mmmmm……, your really good at this Shuu" he mumbled "if I had known you were this good, I'd of let you go first" he whispered, trying not to talk as he leaned further into his lovers mouth.

**You know (you know you know you know you know)**

**That I'm here to save you**

Hisagi had found himself lost in his lust and desire as he slowly mimicked every motion that Izuru had administered to him earlier. He wanted nothing more than for him to experience the same mind blowing orgasm that he had, every last little bit of it, and he was sure he was on the right track because he kept hearing Izuru, moaning and whispering sweet words above him.

He wrapped his tongue around the shaft and placed his hands on his lovers' hips, jerking him forward, letting the erection slide further down his throat. He heard Izuru cry out in pleasure as felt warm drops of pre-cum drip down his throat

"Shuu……Shuu-chan……I'm getting close" he heard a stifled whisper. One last time would do it. He gripped his hips again and pulled him down with a lot more force than before, a loud scream, and then a gush of a hot, and slightly sweet and salty liquid filled his mouth, spilling out onto his face, and dripping down his neck.

Izuru slipped his body down and wrapped his arms around Shuuhei, sighing and breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath. "You may be even better than me Shuu" he whispered, forcing himself up, Shuuhei followed him, propping himself up with his arms. He was going to try one last time to take control, and smashed his still wet lips into the other mans, attempting to force him into submission, but to no avail.

The amount of control and determination Izuru possessed was amazing, even after Shuuhei had weakened him significantly. Izuru pushed himself up and fell against Shuuhei, sucking the leftovers off his lips "your not gonna let me take over are you" he smirked, leaning his head back in defeat "not when I'm about to get to the best part" his voice was soft and silky and smooth, like a rich, velvety cream.

Shuuhei felt every fiber of his being screaming, shouting, begging for release and pleasure, he needed Izuru that very second lest he loose his mind to the overwhelming heat and desire "please Izuru, I need it now" he murmured under his breath "what was that Shuu" he replied, his voice was saturated over with his own desire, good god he couldn't take it anymore, he reached out and grabbed the other mans arm, trapping it in an iron-grip, he pulled him closer, and whispered

" I…….need……you……..in……….me…………now" he made sure to annunciate every letter, every syllable so that Izuru would understand him perfectly "of course Shuu, ask and you shall receive" Shuuhei released his arm as he pulled back. He heard Izuru spit, and he glanced up, seeing him rubbing his hand over his erection, slicking it over.

He felt his body jerk as the sight was arousing him, once again, and he laid his head back down, his breathing was shallow and his heart was racing, waiting for the moment of entry. He felt himself laugh, remembering how earlier he had thought he would have been the one on top if it had come to this, but that was now obviously not the case. "Ready Shuu" he shut his eyes and nodded and it came.

**You know (you know you know you know you know)**

**I'm always here for you**

Pain, that was for sure, the first sensation that he felt, after all, he had never been the one getting fucked, but had always been the one doing the fucking. That pain quickly intensified into not more pain, but pleasure, hot, sickly sweet pleasure, clouding his brain over with thick hazy warmth.

He had noticed he wasn't breathing as Izuru quickly moved in and out, with an almost inhuman speed and grace "Fucking shit………." He breathed out "your positive you never done this before" he gasped, almost choking on his own spit as Izuru slammed hard into him, he jerked and moaned in ecstasy.

Feeling Izuru take hold of his erection, slicking it over with his saliva he rubbed it harder and harder the more force he applied to the push of his own erection, sliding further and further into Shuuhei, searching for that single sweet spot that would make him scream in elation and bliss.

"No…..Shuu……this is my first time……I'm sure of it" he murmured a reply, not trying to exhaust his air supply as he too had forgot how to breathe properly. Shuuhei screamed again, and Izuru knew he had found it, the sweet spot.

He jerked out quickly, wanting to savor the gasps and moans that followed, before pushing in again, slamming hard against the sweet spot again, an even louder scream pierced Izuru's ears and he felt himself go temporarily deaf, praise the gods these rooms were sound proof.

He ran his fingers up and down Shuuhei's erection every time he would push hard into him and out again, earning him a wave of burning heat that erupted from Shuuhei's constant moans and screams, sending delight and warmth coursing through every fiber of his body "Izu…I'm gonna……gonna..........I'm gonna' he whispered

"your gonna what Shuu" he asked, not stopping as he pushed in again "I'm gonna cum again" he muttered, wrapping his arms around Izuru's neck, he pulled him closer. Shuuhei's breathing was heavy and labored, his skin shone with small beads of sweat, his erection was pulsing with a need for release, and Izuru felt it was about time to deliver the promised orgasm unto the man beneath him.

**I know ( I know I know I know I know)**

**That you'll thank me later**

Izuru pulled all the way out and took a deep breath, before forcing himself back in with gusto; his hand was pumping Shuuhei's erection with amazing speed.

The pleasure hit him like a bull dozer, the orgasm following was so hit him so hard, he had almost blacked out, his conscious faded for a second, before snapping back to reality.

He looked up into Izuru's face, his eyes were closed, his brow was tensed over with concentration " hey Izu, he breathed out slowly, his eyes snapped open and he looked into Shuuhei's face with a warm smile "if you need to, you can cum inside me" he breathed and Izuru smiled again and nodded "thanks" he whispered.

Several minutes later, his face glazed over with a huge smile and Shuuhei felt a more natural warmth erupt inside him.

He looked down and saw his stomach glazed over with a combination of sweat and his own cum, he moaned out as the aftermath of his orgasm overtook him, and he felt Izuru pull out for the last time, and he flopped down onto his lover, his arms wrapped around his neck, they settled into each others embraces, enjoying the heat and warmth that radiated from each others skin, Shuuhei heard Izuru whisper.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

"hey Shuu" he whispered, "hmmm" he responded, combing his fingers through his hair, his eyes were closed, " Thank you" he sounded genuinely happy, for perhaps the first time since Ichimaru had left

"I'm glad that we did that, it made me forget about all that other crap that has been going on in my life, you let me focus on one thing I truly found my solace in" he rubbed his head against Shuuhei's chest,

"you know, I've admired you for a while now, whenever you were around I would kind of lose myself in you, you helped take away all my pain and suffering, and after tonight, I don't think it'll ever come back, that's how much you mean to me" he continued on, his voice was cracking and he sounded like he was about to cry

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

"me too Izuru" he looked down and sure enough, several tears had leaked out from his eyes, Izuru glanced up, the sorrowful expression quickly replaced by one of joy and hope "I always found that whenever I was feeling down or upset about Tosen and even before that, whenever I would get upset or stressed over my job and aspects of my life in general, you would always be there, feeling the same thing" he grinned

"we shared each others pain and in doing so, we alleviated that pain from each other, even if it was only for the few hours a day we would have together" he felt the words come to him, just out of thin air, he didn't even think before he spoke again "and now that we have this, I don't think that pain will ever return, not as long as we have each other"

soft lips met his own, a tender kiss full of warmth and meaning, this was Izuru's way of saying thank you and Shuuhei met with the same tenderness and compassion, also a thank you "yes, it is gone, now and forever, as long as we have each other" he smiled one lat time before falling asleep out of exhaustion, Shuuhei soon falling suit.

All thoughts of Gin Ichimaru ad Kaname Tosen wiped from their minds, that empty spot now filled with something more than just pain and suffering, Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shuuhei were sure that this was the best the pain relief that they would ever find, pain relief that would last for now and evermore, and well into the next life.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain….**

So……………………..how was it?

Good, bad, okay, I need feedback here people!

Anyway big hugs to all of you who read, and even bigger hugs to those of you who enjoyed it *hands you a cookie* like I had said, this is my first time publishing that…brand….of fanfiction, and so I did my best to make the whole story as flowy and smooth as possible

My current obsession with Aaroniero Arruruerie will probably mean I'll be doing some fanfics on him, and I addition to that I have another yoru/soi coming out soon too, so please look forward to those, and my next shuu/kira in the future.

In the words of Gin Ichimaru

"Bye, bye*waves*"


End file.
